


Are your stares an invitation to have Sex right now?

by AnimeNoBasket1



Series: "The Cockpit" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto owns the strip club, Bottom Oikawa, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa is a sexy stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Ushijima, Ushijima x Oikawa, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeNoBasket1/pseuds/AnimeNoBasket1
Summary: Ushijima's boyfriend works as a stripper at a Gay Strip Club, so he always takes him home after his shifts.Arriving there, he comes upon his sexy-as-always Oikawa Tooru who gets him hot everytime Ushijima sees him in one of his outfits. Although Sex at work is often not that good of an idea, the idea to do it at Oikawa's workplace is irresistible.





	Are your stares an invitation to have Sex right now?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided to start a series with a Gay Strip Club, presenting this as the first part of hopefully quite a few to come!  
> 

"The Cockpit" was as full as always.

Ushijima walked through the club, drink in his hand and greeting some of the other regulars. While most patrons came here to watch the various pole dancers and strippers, he was walking by the small crowd of people gathering by the stage where another performance was starting to begin. Instead, Ushijima made his way towards the backstage door where he would find his beautiful lover who worked as one of the performers.

Said boyfriend who should have been getting ready about now, so they could go home together. What Ushijima found however, was Oikawa Tooru not ready-to-go but hanging all over the club's bodyguard, Iwaizumi.

_He knew they were best friends since childhood, even that Oikawa had had a crush on Iwaizumi throughout Primary, Middle and High School. After realizing Iwaizumi wouldn't reciporate his feelings, Ushijima was the one who comforted a heartbroken Oikawa because Oikawa had been Ushijima's first and only love. Slowly, Oikawa fell in love with him too and they started dating in University, and while everyone in their environment was against Oikawa starting a 'career' as a pole dancer/stripper in a strip club, Ushijima had been the only one who openly supported his boyfriend's decision. Iwaizumi did too, although he didn't fully approve of his best friend selling his body for money, so he had asked the owner of "The Cockpit", where he worked as a bodyguard, to hire Oikawa. So he could keep an eye on him._

Ushijima knew there wasn't anything between Oikawa and Iwaizumi except a deep-rooted friendship and he rarely got jealous of their relationship when they were being affectionate with each other. What he did get jealous of however, were all the bastards who would ogle and holler at his lover. That was the reason why Ushijima stopped watching Oikawa's performances and only went to see him after his shifts to take him home.

The moment Oikawa saw Ushijima standing in the doorway, his face lit up like a child's on Christmas and he detatched himself from his best friend to walk over to where his boyfriend was standing with a slight smile. "Ushiwaka-chan! I missed you!", was what Oikawa greeted him with while he brought a hand up to let it rest on the nape of Ushijima's neck. They gave each other a little peck on the mouth and while Ushijima would have liked to just up and leave, Oikawa didn't seem to think the same.

"Ushiwaka-chan, come inside! I need to change my clothes!"

The moment he stepped into the changing room, Iwaizumi left the both of them alone and stepped outside with a curt nod in Ushijima's direction and a "See you, Tooru" with an accompanying small slap to the shoulder. Which got Oikawa whining about himself being 'a delicate flower you should not treat like that, Iwa-chan!'.

When Ushijima took a seat to wait and watch his lover get changed, he just now paid attention to what he was wearing for today's performance. Ripped jean-shorts which were a bit too short for Ushijima's liking, not that they didn't look good but he would have liked it more if his boyfriend wore these too sexy outfits for only Ushijima to see. Additionally, the outfit consisted of a skimpy yellow bikini-top, many rings and necklaces and a pair of 8 inch plateau-high heels in black with silver chains on them. All-in-all a pretty typical outfit for a pole dancer in a strip club.

As Oikawa was taking off his makeup and shoes, Ushijima let his eyes wander over his body, continuously stopping at his slim waist, his small and round ass and those unbelievably long legs.

The moment their eyes met in the mirror, Oikawa had that mischievous smile on his face which always indicated some kind of trouble. With nimble steps, Oikawa stalked over towards his boyfriend and seated himself comfortably on his lap, bringing his hands to rest them on Ushijima's nape to toy with the short ends of his hair. "Are your stares an invitation to have sex right now, Ushiwaka-chan?", Oikawa drawled out.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe", was the answer the smaller male received.

Their lips met in a messy kiss and Oikawa ignored the dull ache from his lips. Both of them tilted their heads to give their significant other open-mouthed kisses. Ushijima placed one hand on his lover's waist, the other on his ass and leaned in eagerly. Their kisses were frantic and the sounds they produced gave the last push to forget about stopping what they were doing at Oikawa's workplace.

Of course they'd had sex here before but it never had happened while still so many people and co-workers were in the club. It had always been when Oikawa was one of the last ones left.

Oikawa started grinding his hips into Ushijima's groin and hearing the bigger male let out a loud groan and a "Fuck", gave him more confidence to keep going, regardless of the many people who could be walking by the room. When Ushijima proceede to slip his tongue into his mouth, Oikawa let out a purposeful moan and smiled when his boyfriend began to attack his lips more fiercely in response. He felt Ushijima's hands forcing his body down onto his now fully erect bulge and Oikawa followed his lead and ground his hips down with more fevor than before.

They continued kissing for several minutes until Ushijima pulled away, albeit reluctantly. Breathing hard, he took a glance at the door and said "Let's go home or else I don't know what will happen if we continue here".

"Ushiwaka-chan, you can't be serious", was the whiny reply he got. "We can't just stop here! Please fuck me, I need you right now!".

The moment Oikawa added those big, brown puppy-eyed look, Ushijima knew he lost and huffed a little in frustration. Deep inside he knew how much he would love to pound his lover's ass against the door or his mirror (or actually any available surface in this whole damn club, for that matter), so he let his mind stop thinking about the consequences and lifted Oikawa up to walk towards the couch, situated in the middle of the room, where he let him fall unceremoniously, earning a small yelp. Immediately he was over Oikawa, hands everywhere on his body and lips all over his neck and chest.

Breathing hard, he began to rummage through his pockets to fish out the condom and lube he knew he kept in his trousers for occasions such as this one where both of them knew, they would definitely dirty the couch and Oikawa's outfit if they were not careful.

As they both knew they would not have time to thoroughly enjoy a slow round of sex, they only took off Oikawa's skimpy jean-shorts and unbuttoned Ushijima's trousers to pull them down enough to whip out his dick.

"Let me suck your dick when we get home, Ushiwaka-chan", Oikawa knew how to spur Ushijima on and so he wasted no time in covering his fingers with lube to push one inside his beauty of a lover. Because they were having sex regularly, Oikawa immediately began grinding against the intrusion and moaned lewdly for a second one. Grabbing Oikawa's moving hips, the taller held him still to push the second finger inside and when his lover whined again and begged him to move them already, Ushijima was unstoppable.

He fingered his asshole for a few more minutes where he pushed a third and then a fourth finger inside Oikawa's needy hole. When they both deemed Oikawa ready and prepared well-enough, Ushijima ripped the foil of the condom open with slippery fingers to slide it onto his dick, and lubed it up generously.

Oikawa felt his lover's blunt head brush against his entrance and ground his hips up in lewd invitation. Ushijima, needing no further encouragement, rammed forward sharply. Oikawa moaned loudly, the pleasure quickly overriding the pain, as Ushijima began pumping his hips. Some primal urge overtook him as he set a steady, unforgiving pace.

Every roll of his boyfriend's hips left Oikawa breathless as he swiftly pounded into his ass. The smaller male was a pretty loud lover, so when he moaned really loudly at a particular hard thrust, Ushijima hoped no one was walking by their door at that moment.

Cold sweat was trailing down Ushijima's shoulder blades and back, caressing the curve of his spine and cooling his overheated body. He could feel his climax approaching fast and looking down at Oikawa and by the way he was trying to hold back his moans, he knew he wasn't far behind. Ushijima's movements became sloppier and more erratic, his fingers gripped his lover's waist, allowing him to plunge deeper and faster.

Suddenly, Oikawa let out a scream and was coming undone right after. The stripper knew that nothing could make him feel better then having Ushijima's dick moving inside of him and so he met each of his fevered thrusts until he could feel him coming inside the condom with a low and oh-so-sensual groan right in Oikawa's ear.

Lying on top of Oikawa to catch his breath, Ushijima thought about how much he would have liked to take a shower right at this moment but knew they had to put their clothes and appearances back together, so they gave each other a quick kiss and Oikawa changed into his civilian clothes. Meanwhile Ushijima put his dick back into his trousers.

When they stepped outside, they were greeted by an annoyed-looking Iwaizumi, a grinning Kuroo who was one of Oikawa's co-workers and (of course it had to be him of all people) Bokuto, the owner of "The Cockpit" who looked very amused by the expressions the two lovers wore upon seeing the three of them.

"Hey hey hey, who do we have here? Everything good? We were wondering how long it would take for you two to come out of the changing room", Bokuto was, as almost always, uncaring and easy-going about other peoples escapades.

"Um, hello Bokuto-san! Ushiwaka-chan an I were just about now going home, you know, my shift already ended, so we will be going now! Bye Bokuto.san, Kuroo-chan and Iwa-chan! See you tomorrow!", Oikawa hastily tried to end the conversation, having gone a little red because, even though he worked as a stripper and not that much could get him to be embarrassed, but being caught having sex at your workplace by your employer and your best friend would count into Oikawa's "I'm embarrassed".category.

Making his way outside, Oikawa could faintly hear Bokuto clapping Ushijima on the shoulder with a hearty laugh and his boyfriend answering with something that sounded like an uncomfortable "Have a good night, Bokuto-san".

Together they made their way towards Ushijima's car, holding hands throughout the entire ride without talking much.

 

And even though not was said and they were being quiet, Ushijima _knows_ he'll still get that blowjob because Oikawa _never_ breaks his promises for sexual activities.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> If you want to talk to me or just generally check out my Yaoi fan account on IG, here's my username: haikyuu_wonderland


End file.
